In signal processing applications such as image processing or audio processing, for example, the number of multiplication/accumulation operations is determined by the size of the convolving kernel. For example, in convolving an image constituted by a matrix of data samples or pixels of 1024.times.1024 using a convolving kernel of 127.times.127 coefficients there are more than 16.9.times.10.sup.9 operations, or 0.26.times.10.sup.9 operations using orthogonal decomposition techniques. Both cases require substantial processor capacity and time to complete the convolution process.